Remembrances
by Windgates
Summary: Me dijiste que no me abandonarías... Fuíste tú... Siempre estarías conmigo... Tú lo mataste.


Goku se removió intranquilo en el jeep. De nuevo, aquellos sueños habían vuelto a importunarlo de madrugada, esta vez más claros que nunca.

_Se encontraba en medio de un paisaje pintoresco. Había un gran cerezo plantado en el prado, y este estaba invadido por una suave fragancia. Goku sentía su cuerpo pesado y se movía con dificultad entre los pétalos caídos del árbol. Todo parecía irreal, inclusive su propio cuerpo. Miró sus manos para cercionarse simplemente de que formaban parte de él. Las encontró súmamente extrañas e incluso sin saber el porqué, le producían asco. Avanzó unos pasos vacilantes, y vió a una figura a lo lejos. Varios pensamientos cruzaron su mente, pero todos desencadenaron en uno: Konzen. _

_Goku se había quedado estático, contemplando la esbelta y resplandeciente figura, que en esos momentos le miraba y le sonreía con ternura. Goku trató de moverse hacía él, pero sus piernas parecían haberse vuelto de plomo. Lentamente, avanzaba hacia Konzen. Trató de gritar su nombre, más ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Poco a poco, se iba acercando, cuando de repente, Konzen, el cerezo, el prado, los aromas, todo... desapareció, dejando a Goku sumergido en la más absoluta y silenciosa oscuridad. _

_El chico trató nuevamente de gritar, obteniendo el mismo resultado que antes. Se llevó ambas manos a la garganta y cayó de rodillas. Fué cuestión de un segundo. Una figura apareció de la nada, tumbada en el suelo, justo delante de Goku, y este vió que era Konzen. Con los ojos desorbitados, se acercó de rodillas hasta él. Levantó las manos para tocarle, pero sintió algo extraño en ellas. Volvió a observarlas como había hecho con anterioridad, pero algo había cambiado: estaban cubiertas de sangre, de la sangre de su sol, de la sangre de Konzen. _

_Goku estaba aterrorizado.¿¡Qué había hecho!? Una oleada de voces y pensamientos ocuparon su mente. _

_Me dijiste que no me abandonarías_

_Fuíste tú_

_Siempre estarías conmigo_

_Tú lo mataste._

_No, no es cierto. _

_Sí que lo es._

_No..._

_Fué culpa tuya._

_¡¡NOOOOOOOO!!_

Goku abrió los ojos y se incorporó bruscamente. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que pensaba que acabaría por salírsele del pecho, y un sudor frío le recorría la espalda. Siempre había temido ese momento. Despacio, y para no despertar al resto, enterró el rostro entre las manos, completamente aterrorizado: había recuperado sus recuerdos.

-Ten-chan... Ken-nii-chan... Konzen...- susurró, aún con la cara entre sus manos.

Despacio, levantó la cabeza y observó a sus compañeros, que dormían profundamente. Sus rostros eran tan parecidos a los de sus antiguos amigos... Se fijó especialmente en el pálido semblante de Sanzo: las mismas facciones, el mismo pelo rubio, los mismos ojos violáceos... todo le recordaba a Konzen, todo menos su personalidad, claro. Sanzo era mucho más carismático que Konzen y tenía mucho, pero que mucho más carácter (solo hacía falta ver los golpes que atizaba con el harisen o cuando les disparaba) Pero en definitiva, nadie habría dudado de que era su reencarnación.

En ese momento, Goku recordó sus manos cubiertas de la sangre de Konzen. Su estómago pareció darse la vuelta y sintió el vómito acuciante en la garganta. Sin hacer ruido, se levantó y abandonó el jeep. Avanzó en el frondoso bosque y cuando se encontraba a menos de veinte metros del campamento, vomitó al lado de un árbol.

--

Sanzo, a quien Goku creía dormido, se incorporó lentamente y miró hacia donde se había marchado Goku. "¿Qué coño le pasa a este? Nunca se había ido en medio de la noche..."

Preocupado, Sanzo salió del jeep y comenzó a caminar hacia el frondoso bosque.

--

Goku siguió internándose entre los árboles, hasta llegar a un pequeño claro. Exhausto, pues había corrido gran parte del camino, se dejó caer y se quedó sentado en el césped, sintiendo la suave brisa en su piel, aspirando el olor a hierba y flores. Ese aroma... le recordaba a las tardes que pasaba junto a Konzen, Kenren y Tempo en los jardines del mundo celestial. Aquellas tardes en las que él y Kenren se subían a los árboles y lanzaban frutos y ramas a Konzen solo para enfurruñarle, ante la mirada divertida de Tempo. Después, Konzen trataba de alcanzarles, pero entre sus virtudes no se encontraba el ser un buen escalador, por lo que la mayoría de las veces acababa en el suelo, maldiciendo y arrojándoles lo primero que tuviera a mano. También recordaba cuando las cosas se habían empezado a poner tensas debido al emperador, y a cómo había mandado a su hijo, Nataku, a asesinarle. Debido al cariño que le tenía, Nataku se autoagredió, quedando destrozado. En ese momento, Goku se ofuscó de tal manera que se transformó, rompiendo su diadema. Mató a todos los guardias y arrancó un ojo al emperador. Ante semejantes acciones, fué considerado una amenaza al momento, y justo cuando Kanzeon iba a ejecutarlo, Konzen lo había salvado y se lo había llevado consigo. En su estado de demencia, casi había matado a Konzen, aunque consiguió colocarle la diadema. Tras reunirse con Tempo y Kenren, este le hizo la promesa de permanecer siempre a su lado, junto con Konzen y Tempo. Allí... allí terminaron los tiempos felices. Primero cayó Kenren... después Tempo... y finalmente...

Goku dejó escapar un sollozo, pues recordar todo aquello era muy doloroso.

-Lo... lo siento...- susurró el destrozado mono- por favor, perdonadme...

-Hey, mono, ¿Con quien coño hablas?

Goku se dió bruscamente la vuelta, y allí se encontraba Sanzo, con su habitual ceño fruncido y con su cigarro en la boca, mirándolo con su fría expresión y esperando a que le respondiera. Se enjugó rápidamente las lágrimas y se levantó, dispuesto a irse. Aunque lo que más deseaba en ese momento era contárselo todo y desahogarse, se calló y caminó en silencio en dirección al jeep. Sanzo lo paró agarrándolo por el brazo.

-Con nadie-respondió Goku, tratando de soltarse.

-¿Te crees que soy gilipollas? ¿Qué cojones haces llorando en medio de un bosque en plena noche? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Te digo que no pasa nada, déjame.-Goku trató de soltarse con más ahinco, ya que si seguía así, acabaría llorando y contándoselo todo.

-Si tengo que atarte al árbol para que lo sueltes, créeme que lo haré- masculló Sanzo, mirándolo con seriedad.

-Ha sido... una pesadilla, pero... -murmuró Goku, que se había quedado quieto- he... he recordado...todo.

-¿Todo? ¿Qué quieres decir, mono?- preguntó Sanzo, quien comenzaba a darse cuenta de por donde iba la cosa- no será... ¿has recuperado tus recuerdos antes de que te encerraran?

Goku, que le daba la espalda a Sanzo, asintió.

-Si... ahora recuerdo...el porqué y... también recuerdo...-se dió la vuelta, mostrándole a Sanzo sus ojos anegados en lágrimas- la sangre de Konzen en mis manos.

Sanzo se quedó petrificado debido a la expresión de profundo dolor que portaba el rostro del mono. Este se dejó caer hasta el suelo, quedando sentado de rodillas con la mirada baja. El monje no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera sabía de quien hablaba Goku, pero saltaba a la vista de que era alguien muy importante para el mono. Sanzo se sentó a su lado, y mientras encendía un cigarro, le preguntó con fingida indiferencia.

-¿Quién es ese Konzen?

-Yo... cuando me llevaron al mundo celestial, Kanzeon le dijo que se encargara de mí.- sin mirar a Sanzo, sonrió con ternura- todo fué porque me sorprendió su color de pelo, lo quise tocar y... le arranqué un mechón. Tenía el pelo de un rubio brillante... como el tuyo.

-Veo que hace quinientos años eras igual de torpe que ahora- Sanzo se dió cuenta de que Goku no lo había mirado a la cara ni una sola vez- ¿Y qué pasó?¿Murió?

El rostro de Goku se ensombreció, pero aún así continuó hablando.

-El emperador... por algún motivo, yo no le gustaba. Intentó asesinarme, pero Ken-nii-chan, Ten-chan y Konzen me sacaron de allí. Mientras intentábamos escapar, ellos... ellos...- Goku no pudo seguir, aunque Sanzo lo había entendido.

-Mmp, ya veo, y después te encerraron.- continuó Sanzo, evitándole a Goku continuar.

Goku solamente asintió. Levantó la cabeza y mirando las estrellas, continuó hablando.

-Me dijeron que siempre estarían conmigo- dos lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas- Ken-nii-chan y yo hicimos una promesa.

Sanzo miró a Goku. Nunca había visto tan mal al pequeño mono.

-¿Sabes? El haber recordado me ha hecho pensar, y ahora... ahora tengo miedo- Sanzo miraba pensativo el horizonte, pero esto último hizo que girara la cabeza

-¿Miedo? ¿De qué?

-De...de que os pase algo a vosotros- Goku reunió valor y miró a Sanzo a los ojos- No podría soportar quedarme solo otra vez.

Sanzo dió una honda calada al cigarro, expulsando una bocanada de humo momentos después. Despacio, alargó un brazo y lo pasó a través de los hombros de Goku, acercándolo hasta él.

-Nosotros no somos tan débiles como para dejar que nos maten antes que a tí, mono- dijo Sanzo sin mirar a Goku, que estaba en tensión debido a la cercanía con el rubio.

Este deslizó suavemente su mano hasta llegar a la cabeza del moreno, y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. Goku se sentía extraño, pero más extraño aún era la actitud de Sanzo. ¿Desde cuando era tan cariñoso? No había ni rastro de su actitud fría y altiva. Poco a poco, Goku se fué relajando, y acabó por apoyar la cabeza en el hombro del monje, aspirando su característico olor a tabaco.

-¿Estás mejor ahora? -preguntó Sanzo, acercando su otra mano hasta la cara del moreno para limpiar las lágrimas que aún caían por sus mejillas. Para su sorpresa, descubrió que el sueño comenzaba a ganarle terreno al mono, y sus ojos trataban de cerrarse. Sanzo sonrió, y con delicadeza llevó de nuevo la mano que tenía en la cabeza de Goku hasta su hombro, y lo movió de tal manera que la cabeza quedó apoyada en su regazo. De esta manera, Sanzo volvió a su tareade acariciar el cabello de Goku. Este se encontraba totalmente relajado, acunado y arrullado por Sanzo. Seguía teniendo miedo, eso era cierto. Pero de alguna manera, Sanzo había conseguido aplacar sus temores, y presentía que esta vez iba a ser distinto, y que nada les ocurriría, ni a Sanzo, ni a Gojyo o Hakkai. Los párpados cada vez le pesaban más, y mientras comenzaba a dormirse, murmuró:

-Sanzo... no me dejes solo...-se acurrucó más en el regazo de Sanzo, sintiéndose seguro por primera vez en mucho tiempo.-por favor...

El monje bajo la cabeza y depositó un beso en la frente de Goku, para después decir:

-No lo haré...-continuó acariciándole la cabeza suavemente- nunca podría dejar solo a un mono tonto como tu...

-No me llames mono- susurró con una sonrisa en los labios, quedándose finalmente dormido- gracias...

Fin


End file.
